Él se preocupa por su subordinada
by L.Crosslux91
Summary: Atsushi tiene frío y Dazai está muy preocupado al respecto. Por supuesto, él tratará de solucionarlo.


Una de Dazai siendo Dazai. (?

Esto no tiene nada que ver con nada de la trama, en serio, nada.

Esta tarde surgió una duda de esas que no te dejan dormir y como estoy con insomnio y no sé qué otra cosa hacer, una persona muy especial me dio la idea de sacarme esa duda y pues, este oneshot es el resultado.

Es un genderbender, como todo lo que escribo, así que a disfrutar o a ignorar y que pasen buenas noches.

Posdata: si patito entre en modo psicópata, me lo merezco totalmente.

* * *

Él se preocupa por su subordinada.

La luz de la luna llenaba cada espacio a la vista de la ciudad, tornando de blanco y azul las fachadas de los edificios y casas cercanas, las luces de emergencia del puente brillaban casi con violencia sobre el mar y contra el oscuro del cielo minado de estrellas. La mayoría de las personas debía estar en sus camas, al abrigo de sus hogares, con la calefacción encendida y quizás con la compañía de una pareja o de alguna mascota.

Osamu Dazai se encontraba encaramado a una pared de ladrillos desteñida, delante de él había una calle poco transitada y detrás, un almacén repleto de cargamento ilegal, a su derecha, una joven de corto cabello plateado y nariz sonrojada y en su mente, un solo pensamiento. Sus perspicaces ojos de un profundo castaño se entrecerraron en un ávido gesto de reflexión y concentración, y su mirada viajó a la muchacha, más baja por doce centímetros. La brisa helada de la madrugada sopló y alborotó su cabello y una lánguida sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando notó que Atsushi temblaba. No caía nieve pero el frío era suficiente para que incluso él sintiera los músculos de su espalda entumecidos, los dedos de sus manos y pies estaban helados, y seguramente su subordinada se encontraba en peores condiciones dado la poca vestimenta que traía como prueba de su problema para cuidar de sí misma.

Debería ayudarla a entrar en calor, o corría el riesgo de resfriarse, podría coger una pulmonía o sufrir de hipotermia. Con esa preocupación en mente, Dazai rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta encontrar lo que buscaba y trató como pudo de ser sigiloso a la hora de actuar. Sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo y se movió con discreción y maestría, tanto, que ni siquiera los sentidos agudizados de Atsushi lograron captarlo, y eso que ella tenía sus ojos transformados y estaba a la espera de que enemigos aparecieran antes que la policía.

En la oscuridad de la noche, un diminuto punto de luz roja iluminó el árbol más cercano al otro lado de la calle y los ojos de Atsushi viajaron al encuentro de inmediato, el punto se movió unos centímetros hacia arriba y nuevamente los ojos de la chica, de esa mezcla que contenía los colores del atardecer intensificados por su poder, siguieron el movimiento. Dazai notó el leve temblor en los hombros de su subordinada y presionó los labios con fuerza, la cara le dolió de solo pensar en no reírse mientras el punto de luz se trasladaba hacia la calle y luego hasta el árbol otra vez a una velocidad que incluso él no podía alcanzar pero ella sí. Y ella definitivamente estaba resistiendo el impulso de moverse, sus cejas finas temblaban también, sus brazos estaban encajados con fuerza contra su pecho. Dazai vio el punto desaparecer, aparecer en la calle, y luego trasladarse al árbol.

Solo el viento le advirtió que Atsushi se movió antes que ella estrellara su puño contra el tronco del árbol y lo astillara. Madera y corteza volaron por los aires mientras él abría mucho los ojos y se mordía los labios y detenía su respiración para no reír. La garganta comenzaba a dolerle por la contracción de sus músculos.

El punto de luz se trasladó rápidamente hacia el pavimento y cuando Atsushi fue por él, la marca de su aterrizaje quedó gravada en la superficie plana, el punto se movió después hacia un poste de luz cercano, el grueso pilar de metal tembló y la lámpara se rompió, dejando a oscuras el lugar. Atsushi se quedó colgando de la curva del poste, sus extremidades no mutaron pero una parte de su cuerpo _sí cambió_. Dazai pensó que podría llorar, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y oró a todo lo que yacía en el cielo sobre su cabeza, rogando por fuerzas para detener la carcajada que estaba estancada justo debajo de su nuez de Adán. Abrió sus ojos y se quedó mirando fijamente a la larga cola de fino pelaje plateado y con líneas negras que se mecía de un lado a otro, asomándose por debajo de la falda de Atsushi. El punto de luz roja se movió hacia el césped y se suspendió otra vez sobre el asfalto, Atsushi se le quedó viendo por seis segundos y medio antes de saltar convertida en un borrón en blanco y negro. Aterrizó sobre las palmas de su mano y su cabeza se movió de un lado a otro, buscando el puntito sin hallarlo, después elevó la mirada y se le quedó viendo. No, no a Dazai, sino a la pared detrás de Dazai. El puntito estaba a escasos centímetro de su cabeza, a la derecha. El ángulo en que su mano se dobló hizo que se le entumeciera el brazo pero la expresión de enferma concentración y ese brillo loco en sus ojos de tigre, más la postura agazapada y esa cola moviéndose de un lado a otro hicieron que valiera la pena el pequeño momento de incomodidad. Ella movió su mano al frente en un ademán muy sutil, como si fuera a ponerse a gatear en la calle, y un momento después, estaba frente a él, estampando una mano contra la pared al costado de su cabeza y su otra mano aferrándose por instinto a su hombro izquierdo, casi como si pretendiera escalar directamente sobre él para llegar al punto. En un impulso de profunda estupidez dado que era obvio que la chica estaba actuando por instinto, llevó su mano libre a la cola de tigre y la rodeó con sus dedos. Sintió el pelaje suave por un microsegundito antes de que Atsushi gritara como si acabaran de apuñalar a su madre y se echara para atrás. Sus pies resbalaron por el asfalto y sus manos volaron hasta sus muslos, como protegiendo su nueva y curiosa extremidad.

— ¡¿Qué-qué-qué estás haciendo?! —exclamó, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y la cola desapareció por el efecto de su habilidad.

— ¿Yo? —Dazai se apuntó a sí mismo con su mano libre, ocultando la otra en su bolsillo—Yo solo estoy aquí de pie.— Compuso una expresión contrariada y se encogió de hombros casi con timidez, sus cejas se elevaron y tragó con evidente dificultad, ahogando la carcajada en lo profundo de su páncreas para soltarla más tarde, en la privacidad de su dormitorio—Fuiste tú quien saltó encima de mí. En serio, Atsushi- _chan_. ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Acaso albergas sentimientos que necesitas desesperadamente confesar?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No hice tal cosa! —reclamó ella, presionando los puños y enrojeciendo furiosamente.

Por supuesto que lo hizo, pero el tigre seguramente se llevó el secreto, tal y como Dazai se llevaría el recuerdo de Atsushi persiguiendo el punto láser cuyo dispositivo yacía a salvo en su bolsillo directo a la tumba.

Por otra parte, Atsushi entró en calor y no temblaba de frío, pero todo ese movimiento seguro hizo que sudara. Otra lánguida sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Dazai.

¿Qué podía hacer al respecto de eso?

Fin.


End file.
